supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Revisiting Lake Hoohaw: Let's hope Dick doesn't ruin it
Chapter 1 The group visited Lake Hoohaw again. Reicheru, Sophie, Catherine and the rest of the group walked to it. Ri Dae-Jung and Maria went to with their signature Pokémon, Pytka, Kania and Angel in toll, ”Oodelay!” Sophie said. The Otter family greeted them. ”Oodelay!” Peanut and Jelly called out. Ernest looked at a wedding ring on Pytka’s finger aswell as Angel’s. Instead of the Soviet coat, Pytka wore a croptop and blue jeans, while Angel wore a pink sarafan with a white coat while Kania, Pytka’s younger sister, wore her school uniform. ”Who’s the Hydreigon girl?” Peanut asked. ”Kania, Pytka’s younger sister.” Hinomaru said. ”He has a little sister?!” Jelly exclaimed. Opal and Ernest noticed the wedding rings on both the Sylveon and Hydreigon. ”Those rings, look like.....!” He said. ”What, Are you telling you didn’t know we got married?” Pytka asked. ”You got married?” Opal and Ernest’s Pokémon exclaimed. ”Yeah, our honeymoon was 5 weeks ago.” He said. Using the portable trainer navigator, Catalina Brandeberry finds the group. "What are you doing here? Sibpal, Ice Beam!" Pytka said. "Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat." Catalina commanded. The Mirror Coat bounces back the Ice Beam, freezing Sibpal. Pytka used Dark Pulse, knocking Wobbufett out. “I thought I told you Disgusting bastards to fuck off.” Pytka spoke. “Yeah, Fuck off.” Hinomaru said. “Just go.” Angel said. Sibpal then broke the ice. ”Your Wobbu-fuck can go fuck off to the next dimension.” He spoke. ”Please let me visit my family in peace.” Sophie said. ”We don’t need you guys here to ruin everything, We are NOT fighting you, We are visiting Sophie’s family, I am not fighting a whore like you, You can fuck off and suck the CEO’s dick.” Pytka said, slowly approaching her. Angel looked at her husband. ”Now, May I make a suggestion, sweetheart? Return your Wobbufett and get out of here, I will not kill you, but Hinomaru’s psychic powers, are very dangerous, If you are with that CEO cocksucker, Tell him to man up and know stalking is a crime, You’re a real brave bitch, using her Pokémon to gang up on innocents.” He said. “Angel, why did your marry that man?” Bessie asked Angel. ”He’s my boy, my dear Russian Hydreigon.” Angel said. By the way, Catalina does not even work for Disgusting. "Buzzwole, Leech Life on the black dragon." Catalina said. "Xurkitree, Gigavolt Havoc." She said. "Mr. Mime, Thunder." She said. "Espeon, Trump Card." She said. "Roserade, Petal Dance." She said. "Use them on the weasels, at full power." Catalina Brandeberry said. Xurkitree, Mr. Mime, Espeon, and Roserade used their attacks on Sophie, her cousins, her aunt, and her uncle, all of them removed out of the way. "Catalina, here. I have a max revive." Joshua Juritin said. "Joshua?!" The otters gasped. "That's right, she works with me, not with Disgusting." Joshua said. "Let's go to other people's houses!" "At least they'll be away from us." Marie said. “You’re Joshua, right?” Pytka said. ”Angel! Use Dazzling Gleam on Buzzwole!” Maria shouted. ” (Pytka, Kania, Dark Pulse!)” Ri Dae-Jung shouted ”Hinomaru, Psychic!” Reicheru shouted. Angel released a bright light from her fingertip, while the Romanov-Trikano siblings released a black blast, knocking Buzzwole, Espeon, Mr. Mime and Roserade out while Hinomaru’s Psychic knocks Xurkitree out. ”You and Joshua are nothing but fucking cowards, scum of the earth, attacking innocent people when they do not wish to fight you.“ Pytka said. Pytka removed his croptop, exposing his upper body. ”You guys know, If you did this in Kovoska, You would have been killed.” He spoke. "Excuse me?" Catalina said. He then flew alongside his sister. ”Me and my friends are much stronger now.” He said. They come to Flick Duck's house. "Espeon, Psychic." Catalina said. Espeon uses it on Flick. "What are you gonna do with me?" Flick said. "Xurkitree, Gigavolt Havoc." Catalina said. "Mr. Mime, Thunder." She commanded. "Buzzwole, Leech Life." She commanded. "Roserade, Petal Dance." She commanded. All four Pokemon use their attacks on Flick. He shut his eyes until he saw a young woman with black wings grab him and flew him. ”My big brother is right! You are cowards!” Kania shouted. ”Kania! Be careful for fuck’s sake!” Pytka yelled. Pytka pulled on Joshua’s collar. ”Get the fuck out of here, your whore is a fucking coward!” He hissed. "Let go. Buzzwole, Leech Life, now." Catalina said. Pytka avoided the attack, then kicked Buzzwole in the face. They hurry to the Beaver Family Stick House. "I'm gonna blow your house down!" Joshua said. He laughs menacingly. "Mr. Mime, use Thunder." Catalina said. "Xurkitree, Hyper Beam." She said. "Espeon, Trump Card." She said. "Roserade, Sludge Bomb." She said. "Buzzwole, Leech Life." She said. Before this was possible, they were held down by a telekinetic force. Then Hinomaru walked over towards Catalina’s Espeon, then kicked her. “Stupid bitch, you think you’re so high and mighty!” Hinomaru shouted. He then threw her at Catalina. “I don’t like cowards like you.” Hinomaru said to her. "Stop." Catalina said. The hurry to the Raccoon House Boat. "Xurkitree, Tail Glow twice, then Gigavolt Havoc." "Mr. Mime, Solar Beam." "Roserade, Solar Beam." "Buzzwole, Power-Up Punch." "Espeon, Grass Knot." ”Flames! Blue Flare!” Reicheru shouted. "Wobbuffet, Mirror Coat." Catalina said. ”Get out of here you fucking cowards!” Pytka shouted. The shouts and jeers of the word “Coward!” yelled throughout Lake Hoohaw. Hinomaru kicked Espeon, throwing her at Catalina. ”Fucking bitch, a disgrace to Espeon everywhere.” He said. They hurry to the Cranes' Treehouse. "Get rid of the treehouse with Hyper Beam, Sludge Bomb, Psychic, Trump Card, and Fell Stinger." Catalina said. Before that could happen, Pytka grabbed her hair with hand, squeezing her hair and pulling it extremely hard. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" Catalina shouted. ”Aw, does the wittle coward love having her hair pulled?!” He mocked. Pytka had a firm grip on her, aswell as being 4 times stronger than a human. “Hahahahahaha! Come on, cry like a baby!” He mocked and teased her. He then grabbed a hold of her hands. “I’m not letting go until you and Joshua fuck off, the more you resist, your pretty little hair goes bye-bye.” Pytka said. "Power-Up Punch, let's go." Catalina shouted. Pytka lets go of the hair because of the Power-Up Punch. "You guys need to be supporting me more than ever." Catalina said. ”Who wants to support your cowardly ass?!” Pytka asked. But Kania soon steps in. “A cowardly woman....” Kania said. Then Kania and Pytka both pulled her hair. ”You know she deserves this right, Pytka is pretty strong in both formes.” Angel said to Sophie. She tried punching Pytka on his chest, but to no avail. ”Hinomaru, use Psychic on Joshua.” Pytka commanded. He turned to Catalina. “That barely even tickled me.” He said. Later that night... "Moltres, Burn Up." Catalina said. "Moltres, tres!" Moltres said. Moltres goes after the Cranes' Treehouse. Flames went into Reshiram forme to deal with the fire bird. ”Wanna die, Bitch?” She asked. She used Dragon Pulse on the fire bird, knocking it to the ground. "Get up." Catalina said. Stripes used Thunderbolt before the fire bird got out, knocking it out also instantly, “Xurkitree, wake it up with Gigavolt Havoc.” Catalina said. “That will turn it into fried chicken?!” Kania shouted. Later, Catalina went inside Major Jeff's houseboat. "Xurkitree, get inside, find the mayor, and wake him up with Gigavolt Havoc." Catalina said. Xurkitree goes inside the houseboat and goes into the mayor's bedroom. Kania went inside with Sibpal, Sibpal froze it using Ice Beam. Mayor Jeff wakes up. "Huh?" He said. “Run!” Kania shouted. “Get the fuck outta here!” Sibpal yelled aswell. "Why?" Mayor Jeff asked. "Xurkitree's behind you! Don't let that thing shock you to death!" warned Kania. "Death? Really? Oh my, I guess I must leave," said Mayor Jeff as he exited his room and went out his houseboat. Chapter 2: Aftermath After dealing with her, Pytka and Angel sat down next to eachother, Kania slept on her brother’s lap, right up to his bare torso, his skin was a little cold from the air outside. Pytka was topless as he took off his croptop during the fight. ”I never knew you got married or had a little sister.” Opal said. ”I never met my sister until my old trainer demanded me back.” He said. “It’s really hard to tell though since you both grew up in separate places.” She said. ”Yeah, It’s the accent, right?” Pytka spoke. ”The way you defended my children, I.....um thank you.....” Opal said. ”I don’t like kids, kids piss me off, but harming them goes against everything, That bitch is a coward.” Pytka said. Ernest looked at him. ”I never said Pytka Romanov was a nice person, If I have to take it up to the ass with corrupt university officials, I’d beat them up and they would never return, if someone tried to harm kids for the sake of trying to battle, I’d attack them and they would never attack us again, If I go a resturaunt and the food tastes like shit, don’t expect me to pay, If I have to put up with Team Plasma members who go so low to steal Pokémon from kids young as 6, Don’t expect any mercy from me.” Pytka said. Kania moved a bit, the older Hydreigon twitched a little and lifted his sister up so she could lie next to his face. Angel then rested her head on the opposite side of the Hydreigon man’s bare chest, close enough to hear Pytka’s heart beat. ”I’ll fuck up anyone I see as a threat, If she lived in my home country and pulled shit like that, She would have been killed.” Pytka said. "Okay then..." Ernest responded. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics